Facebook Stalking
by hahalaugh8
Summary: Mac becomes interested in facebook! Stella helps him! Mac is a facebook stalker?  SMacked, all the way! Written to make you laugh and smile !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, here's a little one-shot. Haven't written in a while. Sorry if it sucks!**

**Facebook is well, facebook. I was bored so i wrote this.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Everything belongs to CBS.**

**It's kind of implied that Mac likes Stella. He never actually says it out loud...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mac.**

"Stella, do you have a facebook?" I ask Stella after finishing up a case which was where the killer stalked his victims.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"Not everyone."

"Well, you should make one!"

"Yeah Stell, like I have the time."

"Tonight, you do! My place, 7:00 sharp, bring the chinese! No exceptions."

Her mind was made up. And god knows a man really shouldn't try to argue with a lady, especially a stubborn one like her.

"I also don't want to get stalked by random strangers." I tell her, being reminded of the last case by the file on my desk.

"That's what creepers do, Mac. Most people _stalk_ their friends for fun. Looking at pictures and such. Trust me, you'll become one too." She answers.

Still wary about the idea of getting a facebook, and my partner having a facebook, I give her a small confused smile.

Stella was out the door before she her long legs quickly came back through my office door.

"I like orange chicken, and_ fried_ rice."

Of course, I preferred white rice but if she wants fried rice.. fried rice it is.

"And kung pao chicken with six pot stickers. 3 for me, 3 for you."

After 10 years of working with someone, and at least twice a week eating the same chinese for dinner, you somehow remember what the other orders. And the whole entire menu.

"Oh, you know me so well!" she says, putting her hand on her chest, pretending that she was going to cry.

I do. I know her very well. Like when she's mad, her hands will go straight to her hips and her lips give a slight pout. And when she's happy, she laughs a lot and when she laughs her head tips back a little. And she sometimes has a playful little smirk on her face which makes me want to kiss her lips right then and there. And how her smile brightens the whole room.

7:00, on the dot, I was at her door.

Mom had always said, never keep a lady waiting! Though I have been late to dates before..

Wait, this is not a date!

_You know you want to._ The evil little voice inside my head which counters every thought, was right.

I knock on her door twice, the door opens slightly, chain still hooked.

"That bag better have chinese in it or I'm not letting you in."

I give out a little chuckle as I tip the top of the bag towards her.

"Okay, your clear." She says as she unhooks the chain and lets me in.

I step in and see the coffee table by the couch all set up. And then, the computer.

Right, it was facebook night.

Stella sits down and pats the seat next to her, gesturing for me to sit.

We our take-out and make small talk until we get to the pot stickers.

Those were last, and that was tradition.

I put 3 on her plate, 3 on mine, and soy sauce for each of us.

Once we finished our pot stickers, I leaned back on the corner of the couch, my arm resting on top of the couch.

She looks at me once, then grabs her laptop and snuggles up against me, her laptop on her thighs.

Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I have wanted her to snuggle up against me for the longest time. Maybe facebook isn't too bad…

"Okay, so I'll show you stuff you do on mine, kay?" Stella asks.

I give her a nod and she opens up her profile.

"See, you have a wall which people post stuff, you can tell people what you're doing by updating your status, you can post pictures…"

I look at her profile picture and I'm sure my jaw dropped. She was flawless. She was wearing a green summer dress, outside at Central Park, hair and dress flowing in the wind. Stella was absolutely beautiful.

"Um, I like your picture…" I say, "When'd you take that?"

When she looked like that, I had to comment.

"Me and Lindsey went out to the park with Lucy, and Lindsey wanted to play around with her knew 'photographers' camera."

"Well, it's beautiful."

….. and why did I say that?

_Because it's true._ The little voice in my mind answers.

"Thanks Mac" she says as she gives me a little kiss on the cheek "Lindsey's a good photographer, you should see her pictures."

"It's the focus of this picture that makes it beautiful." I say, slowly making eye contact.

She looks down and blushes as she switches the page to where you create your account.

"Thanks Mac, that was really.. sweet of you." She smiles, now looking into my eyes.

"It's true." I tell her honestly.

"Okay here. Enter your information" she says, handing the laptop to me.

We finally create my account then move on to profile pictures.

We take pictures on her built in laptop camera.

There were some of myself, some of just Stella, and some of us both.

"I like this one." She says

It was me and her. My arm around her, both of us confused, looking down into the camera to see if it was working. Our first picture.

"Shouldn't I look good in my profile picture? I look like I'm lost.."

"You're the head crime-scene investigator of the biggest city in the U.S, Mac. We all know _you_ wouldn't get lost." Stella say, reaching over to click the 'make profile picture' button.

I guess if Stella likes it, I'll make it my profi—move your hand, _please stella_!

Stella wanted to use the mouse to confirm my profile picture. The mouse was a little touch pad at the end of the laptop. I find this quite problematic; because right now I feel my cheeks getting pink and images of her doing crazy things are running through my mind.

And now I'm sure my eyes have gotten 3 times as it was before.

My curly haired partner turns her head towards me, hand still resting on the mouse pad, arm resting on my stomach, and then gets a confused look on her pretty face.

"You okay Mac?" she asks, oblivious to what is going through my mind.

I just nod, afraid of something inappropriate slipping out of my mouth.

"Okay, well your facebook is all set and ready!"

**Third person POV**

The night had ended with some wine and talks about work and random small talk.

"Thanks for having me Stell, I had a good time. Be careful with the internet, you know how people are."

"Mac, don't worry. I know."

Mac gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and says goodnight.

After he makes sure she locks the door and chain is put on, he takes his leave.

As he walks through the doors of his own apartment, he takes off his suit jacket and goes straight for the laptop.

"..." the detective mumbles to himself.

Though Mac had 10 notifications already, and a couple pokes from people, he went straight for Stella Bonasera's profile.

Mac Taylor started looking through everything on her profile.

Little did he know, _this_ was called facebook stalking.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? Tell me what you thought of it! (: RATE! Pleeease ^-^**


	2. Tagging pictures

**Hi guys. More facebook stories (:**

**Ownage to CBS and Mark zuckerburg ?(not sure how to spell his name..)!**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor was now quite a popular man. He found friends from the Marine corps, and back from Chicago. Friends had found him as well. He has now over 50 tagged pictures from work events and such, 200+ friends, and pokes from each of his co-workers. Even Sid Hammerback.

Now for only having a facebook for 2 weeks; this was quite an achievement.

But not for Mac Taylor.

For Mac Taylor, facebook was a nuisance.

Secrets from back when he was young were leaking to his current co-workers, random friend requests from barely dressed strangers were coming, and his 'human side' was starting to show thanks to the pictures. And his colleagues were the first ones to comment on it.

Flack even started telling him where the bodies were by facebook chat. So from then on, he made sure he was _offline._

But, the first grade detective was determined on keeping his account.

Why, you ask? Simple.

Stella Bonasera.

He would often times get home and look through all of her pictures over and over again. They were beautiful pictures; everyone knew that. Everyone made sure she knew that too. With comments like _'Oh Stella! This is gorgeous!' _or '_My, my, you are beautiful, young lady!'_ Mac also made sure his thoughts were known too. Not the full extent of his thoughts, but enough to show that he knew she was beautiful.

Mac was even thinking of 'liking' all of her pictures. Because in truth he did. He not only liked them, he loved them. But he believed that was pushing it too far.

So, he held back and settled with admiring her smiling pictures from his computer screen at home.

Oh how he longed to take those pictures of her.

So, he bought a camera. And editing software. And had Adam teach him more about his computer.

Now all he needed was Stella to be his model. And he knew that, was the hard part.

It was Saturday, Mac's day off, and he wasn't on call either.

"Taylor." The detective answered his phone with a stern voice, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Bonasera. Please tell me you're not thinking of going into work today!" It was Stella's day off as well; how could he forget?

"Okay… I'm not thinking of going into work today…" He answers. Stella knew him way too well.

"Good. It's a nice day today and the sandwich shop right by Central Park just opened. Lindsey says it's really good."

"And I'm guessing this is when I'm supposed to change my mind about going to work and take you out to lunch, am I right?"

"Boy, your smart." Stella said sarcastically.

"Haha. Okay, what time should I pick you up?"

Stella had no clue why he changed his mind so quickly, but if he was willing to go to lunch with her instead of work, she was absolutely fine with that.

"You don't have to pick me up, I'll meet you there around 11:30? That gives me an hour to get ready."

Mac had no problem going to pick her up, in fact he would've been happy to.

"You sure? I don't mind picking you up."

_Always the gentleman _Stella thought.

"It's fine, but thank you. I'll meet you then?"

"Alright, see you soon." Mac said, ending the conversation.

They both were off to get ready for their friendly lunch date. Mac made sure he dressed down, knowing it was not work he was going too and knowing how much Stella likes him in relaxed clothing. Stella put on a summery dress with the front low enough to get Mac's heart rate up, and some perfume to fill his nostrils.

Stella grabbed her purse and got out the door, not wanting to be late.

Mac ran out the door with the same intentions in mind, but ran as fast as he could back to his door as he grabbed his camera off the kitchen counter delaying his arrival time by a few minutes.

Being closer to the shop, Stella reached the destination a tad quicker than Mac.

But Mac was not late, making it to the shop with 5 minutes to spare.

_Wow._ Was all that went through Mac's head when he saw Stella.

Mac quickly examined Stella's body up and down, making sure he wasn't rude while Stella looked at him, taking in his weekend-look.

They were both very pleased with the other.

"You know, I thought you were gonna go to work and leaving me hanging." Stella says, half joking and half in truth.

"I wouldn't leave you here all alone," Mac answers, only his was the whole truth.

The two detectives go inside the shop, buy their lunch, with Mac paying of course. And head back outside to eat.

A little patio had been set out, and Stella and Mac were sitting right next to the fence, watching the New Yorkers walk by.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good" said Stella, sandwich still full in her mouth.

That got a laugh out of Mac.

_It's good to see you laugh, Mac, _thought Stella.

Then all of a sudden, Mac whips out his camera that he had bought earlier this week.

"Hold on, let me take a picture"

"But my mouth is full of-" He wouldn't even let her finish the sentence.

_FLASH!_

"Mac! No, take it when I'm ready! Gimme that, Let me see!"

If a picture of Stella with her mouth all full was going to get posted on facebook, Mac would be a dead man.

"Haha, here."

_Oh no I look hideous!_

_How cute_

They both thought at the same time.

"Delete it." Ordered an angry but teasing Stella.

"I don't want too."

Mac kept on taking more pictures, then it was Stella's turn.

The two just sat at the shop and took lots of pictures of each other.

What was supposed to be a couple photos of Stella turned into 100 pictures of her and 25 pictures of himself.

Mac promised to delete over half of them.

The two partners spent the rest of the day together, taking a walk in Central Park, doing some grocery shopping, then renting out a pizza and movie for dinner at Mac's.

After the dinner, Mac called her a cab and Stella left for her house.

As soon as she got home, she went straight on facebook wanting to talk to some friends.

What the hell?

There was 100+ notifications for her. And it all said…

_Mac Taylor has tagged you in his photo_

He was gonna get it.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Need more flufff? Hate the story line? Let me know! Please review!**

**Sorry if its OOC, just thought that Mac would be more open when he's just with Stella?**


	3. Sexual Harassment

Hey guysss! Another chapter.

**CSI NY-belongs to CBS. Facebook-belongs to Mark what's-his-face.**

**It's kinda a short chapter sorry. But more SMacked! ishh?**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Mac Taylor! I cannot believe you put those pictures up on facebook!"

Those pictures, Stella despised. But those pictures, Mac loved. Many candid photos from their friendly outing to the sandwich shops were now posted on the social network for all to see. No one would think that there was anything wrong with any of those pictures, no one in the world.

"I never said I wasn't going to.." He says, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yes, you did. You actually promised that you were going to delete them!"

Which he did, and how dare he break a promise!

"Oh."

Realization had just hit Mac Taylor. He actually did promise he would delete them. And he didn't.

All of a sudden, Stella turns his chair to face her. She puts one hand on each arm rest and leans over, giving quite a view to Mac, since she had decided to wear a low cut top today.

He couldn't help but stare.

Stella's face goes right up to Mac's ear, he cheek touching his. "Do I need to punish you for breaking a promise and sexual harassment?"

"Sexual harassment?" Mac asks, looking slightly towards her but both knowing his attention was still right at her chest "What are you talking about, Stella?"

She was teasing him, and he was in pain. Wasn't that punishment enough?

"We both know where your eyes went. And some people could call that sexual harassment."

Mac Taylor would never confess. She couldn't get him too. So he just shook his head.

"Now, you don't want me to tell the whole world that you did that, do you?"

"How..-"

"This little thing called facebook, Mac. Remember?"

"You wouldn't"

"Watch me."

And with that she was out the door. Once she got into her office, and sat in her chair she looked across the lab making eye contact with Mac to give him one last chance to confess.

He took that opportunity and darted out his glass office door.

A couple seconds later, he was in Stella's office.

"Okay, I admit it. I looked, I'm sorry."

Stella takes her hands off her keyboard, and raises them like a suspect would surrendering to an officer.

"No harm done."

He scoffed a little, not knowing if he could believe her.

"Don't you have some paperwork to get back too?" Stella asks.

He nods, and takes his leave. Once settling upon his own swivel chair again, he brings up facebook to make sure she didn't post it.

And sure enough, she didn't. Stella was right, no harm done.

Mac Taylor wasn't out of trouble just yet.

After a couple seconds, a new IM had appeared on his screen from Stella.

"Damn it, I thought I was offline from this thing.." He mumbles to himself before he sees who the IM is from.

_Hi._

_Hello Stella, you do realize you can just walk over to my office and talk if you'd like._

_Don't you have some paperwork you need to be working on?_

_You started talking to me, I didn't want to be rude._

_Sure._

_I also can't really concentrate._

That had been very true. Mac still had the image of her running through his mind.

_Aha! Mac Taylor can't concentrate… Well I gotta question for you._

_Ask away._

_Did you like what you saw?_

What type of question was that, Mac wondered. Of course he liked what he saw. Any man would have.

_Do I really have to answer that? I have to get back to my work._

_You can't concentrate. _

_Want to go get dinner?_

_Nice try, can't divert the subject. _

No answer from Mac. So now he was gonna start playing the silent game huh? Thought Stella.

_Tell you what, answer my question and I'll pay for dinner._

Mac went offline with that. And before Stella was finished getting mad at him in her mind, he had appeared right in front of her desk.

"Of course I like what I saw Stella… Can you blame me? Your… beautiful."

That had made her melt. Mac, the usually quiet and closed person had told her she was beautiful. And that meant absolutely the whole world to her.

Stella quietly walks up in front of Mac, and grabs her jacket.

"Okay, let's go get dinner."

They both walk out the lab doors, Mac walking out after Stella.

If Mac telling Stella she was beautiful meant having dinner with her, he wouldn't mind doing it every day.

Of course, he would pay for dinner, not her because that's how his momma raised him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review! (: **

**One sidenote~ All my prayers to the one's in Japan. Fortunately, my family was alright but many are not. So all my love to you guys out there, be strong! Everyone please pray for them 3 hope they're all okay. 皆さん無事ですように。祈っています。**


	4. Dinner

**Yup. Hi guys (:**

**CBS owns. Not me . **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

It was a good night to go to dinner. The stars were out, well more like the lights on the skyscrapers were shining, the air was cool and comfortable, and currently no one was getting killed.

But what Mac Taylor liked most about this night, was the company he had. His partner, Stella Bonasera had offered to buy him dinner because he had admitted-hesitantly but very truthfully-that her bending down and showing him a view of her 'ladies' was very enjoyable for him.

They decided to go to a little Italian place that Stella knew, and not their typical Chinese place in order to be 'a little adventurous' as she had put it.

The two got to a little booth in the back of the restaurant, and Mac, being the gentlemen that he is, helped Stella take off her jacket, and sat down.

"So, order anything you like, my treat," she said, with her glowing trademark smile.

Though that was very kind of Stella, Mac couldn't accept. "I'm not gonna let you pay for it, Stella. It's _my _treat."

But Stella was a stubborn lady to say the least, and she had offered. "Mac, you pay almost every time we go out to eat. Even when I refuse to let you pay! Now let me get this tab, okay?"

Mac decided to stay silent for the time being, he was just gonna have to grab the check before Stella did.

As the waitress came, they both ordered their food and then were left alone once again.

"You know you're still in trouble for putting those pictures.." Stella says, clearly showing in her expression that she didn't mind at all now.

"I'm in trouble? Aren't you the one that works under me?"

Mac Taylor had pulled out the I'm-your-boss card.

Stella had her mad face on and Mac knew she was "mad". But before she could reply the waitress brought them their food.

"Your ass just got saved, Taylor"

Yes, Mac Taylor knew that one.

"Maybe I should tip the waitress extra?"

But that would mean that Mac was going to pay. And Stella wasn't going to let him do that.

The dinner went by smoothly for both Stella and Mac until they reached the topic of relationships. Particularly, relationships within the work community.

"So, would you ever date a co-worker?" Mac asked, hoping a little that she would say yes.

Yes, Stella Bonasera would date a co-worker. She would date the co-worker sitting right in front of her. In fact she would marry him.

"Yeah, depending on who he is I guess.." She answered, quite truthfully in fact.

"Like, who?" Mac asked a little too soon

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Stella answered him quickly, putting her last piece of food in her mouth.

Laughter came out of their mouths, but Mac was going crazy inside.

_For me to find out_.. he thought. He was hoping that meant, he would be the one she'd be willing to date. But what did he know, right? He's Mac Taylor, the most observant man in the whole New York City, a city of over 8 million people. But not someone who understood women - such as Stella Bonasera - very easily.

The dinner came to an end, and Stella had asked for the check. After she had retrieved the check from the waitress, she went for her purse to get her wallet.

Mac on the other hand, had his wallet in his pocket and got it out right away.

His hands crawled across the table, in front of Stella where the check was sitting. Then, he quickly snatched it away, put his credit card in the little pocket, and asked for the waitress.

Stella looked up and she saw the waitress with her partner's card in her hand.

"Thank you, I'll be right back sir." The waitress said.

"Thank you ma'am." Replied Mac, always the gentlemen to whatever non-criminal women he meets.

All Stella could do was glare. And Mac just had a cocky smile on his face saying, _don't even try to argue with me, Bonasera._

The waitress came back, and returned his card ending with a nice, "Thank you guys, have a good night."

Both said thanks, and after she left Stella grabbed the receipt, checking how much she owed.

"Mac! You tipped her that much?"

"She saved me, remember?"

Yes, yes, of course she remembered. She never thought he'd actually do it though.

"Urgh, let's go."

And Stella just stood up, waiting for Mac.

Mac again being the gentlemen, helped her with her coat, and then put on his.

"So… Wanna share a cab?" asked Mac, still wondering when he was going to 'find out'

"Mac, we live on opposite sides of town.." Stella started saying, but before she even finished her sentence, he had caught a cab.

Doing things when she refused them had become quite a habit for Mac Taylor. Which Stella usually hated, but for Mac, it was kind of cute.

Mac just smiled, and held open the door.

The real reason Mac Taylor had done all these out-of-character things were because he needed to talk to Stella. About feelings. And if he decides to back out now, it will never get said.

Mac gave the cab driver his address, and they took off for Mac's apartment.

The two partners stepped into his apartment, and suddenly his expression turned serious.

"Mac… what's wrong?"

"Stella... I was.."

Stella just nodded, signaling him to continue.

"I was serious…about that question…earlier."

Immediately, Stella knew what he was talking about.

"And I told you that you were going to find out, didn't i?" She said, with a wink trying to lighten up the mood.

"Uhh huh.."

Stella leaned in, brushing her lips against his, her hands going around Mac's neck as she tried to deepen the kiss, waiting for Mac to react.

Stella was actually kissing him, and he was frozen still as an icicle. He knew he had to react or he would never get this chance again, and that would be the most stupid move he could make.

So he did.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please reviewww! (:**


	5. Mac Official

**Hey guys! Final chapter (:**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Everything belongs to their rightful owners...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since they kissed. 3 weeks to be exact, and life continued on completely as it was. Well no, not completely. The team had noticed a change in Mac's behavior. He smiled more, gave out compliments more, he actually went home, and the most unusual one of all, he went out with the team more.

There were the Friday night drinks at Sullivan's after their final case closed of the week. There was also Adam's team birthday, which he would've showed up no matter what; he just wouldn't have stayed the whole time. And the weirdest one of all, he went to Coney Island with them.

What his team didn't know was that the two went over to each other's apartments almost every single night. Which was the sole reason that Mac decided to actually go home on time now.

The team had their theories. Some were 'out there' but some were kind of logical. Most popular one? He and Stella had hooked up and was now having steamy make out sessions every night. But, that really was a joke. More like everyone wished that would just happen already.

Well, they turned out to be right, except the team didn't know that yet either.

Today was day 22 since they kissed. Stella was over at Mac's apartment, and they were having a tickle fight.

"Maaac! Stooop!" She screamed as she tried to wiggle out of his hold on her.

"What do you say?" Mac asked in his most serious tone.

"Macccc! Stooop! Please!"

"Okay." And he let her go.

A few minutes later, the two partners settled into each other's arms with a bowl of popcorn for them.

They clicked "play" on their movie, INCEPTION. Because for Stella, Leonardo DiCaprio was in it, and for Mac, it wouldn't be awkward like a rom-com would make it.

Stella turned her head a little, put her hand on Mac's chest, and her mood had completely changed from fun to serious.

Noticing her mood change, Mac got worried. He fixed his arm around her a little more protectively, and looked at her with his undivided attention.

"Mac, I need to know something before this goes any further."

Right then, Mac Taylor was utterly confused. Did Stella not know what was going on with the movie? Because then, he'd be able to explain everything in great detail. But no, that probably wasn't the case. All he could do was raise an eyebrow at her, showing his confusion.

"This, meaning _this."_ She moved her hand between the two of them.

"Us." Mac stated, to confirm his assumption.

Stella nodded, "I don't mean to be too forward or anything but.." She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts, "is there gonna be anything.. more?"

More. It meant more, as in an official relationship. Of course Mac wanted one. But there would be consequences with having a relationship with someone at work.

That was no excuse. Peyton had happened. An official relationship with his co-worker.

But this was Stella. And she's different. If something happens to her while they were pursuing a suspect or something, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Stella was also his best friend. How can he even risk a friendship like theirs for a relationship that could or could not work out? I guess the biggest question is, would it be worth it?

Yes. It would most definitely be worth it. No doubt.

"I'd like there to be…" Mac said cautiously. "Do you… want something more?"

"Yes but I don't wanna force you into something you don't want."

"I do want this Stella."

But still, Stella was suspicious.

"Not that I'm not scared of this. Cause honestly, it scares me a lot. What am I gonna do if you get hurt? Or if we for some reason separate? But I do know that I _care_ about you. And I wanna give us a try." Said Mac, hoping that his confession would make Stella believe him.

A kiss on the lips was his reward. "Thank you" She whispered against his lips.

The detectives finished their movie, and got ready for bed since they had the morning shift tomorrow.

But right before the two slipped into bed, Stella updated her facebook on her iphone. Stella Bonasera was no longer single. And as Mac checked his phone, he confirmed why she was no longer single.

The two best CSI's in New York City were now facebook official.

The alarm went off at 6:00 sharp, and Stella Bonasera had found herself in her best friend-now boyfriend's- bed, alone.

_That bastard._

But she immediately took that thought back as she realized he wakes up an couple hours earlier to go for a run and swim his laps. No true marine becomes an ex-marine, after all.

She got up and went to the shower to get ready for her long day of work ahead of her. Dried her hair, changed her clothes, did her make-up, and just in time Mac had come back home.

"Please tell me you didn't use up all of the hot water." Mac teased as he saw Stella walking around the flat, getting her stuff together.

"You just went running, you should want cold water to cool down." She teased back.

"No, I just came from swimming. I went running first."

"Whatever." She said as she noticed a small brown bag in his hand "I certainly hope that that is for me" she points to the bag.

He pulled the bag to behind his back, "as long as I still have water to shower with that I won't freeze in"

"You'll be fine" she said as she snatched the bag out of his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Detective Taylor quickly jumped into the shower and then started changing into his typical suit in less than ten minutes.

"Hey Stell, blue or red?" He called out

Stella walked into Mac's bedroom, where he had called out, and found him standing with two shirts in hand and no shirt on his torso. That was quite a sight for Stella Bonasera.

"Blue. Or red?" Mac asked again, oblivious to what his state of shirtless-ness was doing to his new girlfriend.

"The red one, that's my favorite." She answered, wishing that she would've waited for a couple more seconds so she could stare at his beautifully toned chest.

"Okay thanks."

Stella walked out the door but then darted back in, "By the way, that shirt is maroon. Not red."

Mac just chuckled at her as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt.

The pair got into the avalanche and drove to their first day of work as an_ item_. "How was your breakfast?" Mac asked.

"Mmm, just great Mac. You know me so well." Stella gave him one of her trademark smiles and he knew everything that happened and everything that would happen in the future would all be worth it.

Once they arrived at the lab it was all business. Mac Taylor had become boss again, and Stella was his trusted partner. And truth be told, Stella wouldn't have it any other way. They were both professionals that could keep their personal lives out of their work. Or else, the relationship would never work.

The rest of the team had been itching to get a word in about their newly formed relationship. It had been everything they had been waiting for. Especially because the team had won quite a bit of money from the other lab techs outside of "Mac's Team." The team knew-especially Danny- that the two would pull through.

But a case had just come in and no one could get anything in unless it was about the case itself. And boy, that was torture for the team.

Around lunch break, the head CSI called a team meeting. Everyone gathered, then jumped up in joy. Mac received 'man-hugs' –except from Lindsey of course, who he received a proper embrace from- and Stella received big bear hugs from each of the members of the team.

"Mac, don't you even try hurting her alright?" Warned Flack, like a father threatening the boy dating his little princess.

They all got riled up after that comment, all giving their threats and warnings to Mac. But in the end, everyone knew he would rather get pushed off of the Empire State Building before he hurt her.

Last night, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera had become Facebook official. Now they were Mac-Official.

_Finis._

* * *

**Did you guys like ittt? I certainly hope so! Don't forget to review, pretty please with a cherry on top. (: Thanks!**


	6. Greek?

**Here's one more chapter with FB in it, DeathDaisy.**

**Hope you guys like it (: Enjoy!**

**PS. Ownage= CBS. ):**

* * *

_1 new message: from Mac Taylor_

_Stell, come to Central Park, bring your sunglasses and dress appropriately for sunny weather. Come alone (; . –Mac._

The couple had gotten iPhones; pretty much changing their life to a more complicated yet simpler life. The two weren't the most tech-savvy, despite all of the technologically advanced equipment they had back at the lab. The detectives would be texting each other during work, constantly. Also, the Facebook app had become quite popular between the two. So, when Stella got a message from Mac _from Facebook_; it was no surprise. But the content of the message was.

The "come alone" was definitely quite suspicious, and Stella didn't know what to think of that. But Mac wanted her at Central Park and it was a gorgeous day in the city of New York. There was absolutely no reason not to go.

The curly haired brunette looked through her whole closet finding the perfect little green and white sundress and adorable sandals to go with it. She was definitely dressing appropriately for sunny weather. Grabbed her purse and new sunglasses and out the door she went.

After the cabbie dropped her off at Central Park, Stella went straight to Bethesda Fountain. That was their "spot" in Central Park; ever since she went to the fountain that one bad day, and he had followed her and consoled her there.

There he was. Sitting right next to the fountain; in a pair of dark jeans, a nicely fitted Marine Corp shirt, some running shoes, and his circular sunglasses that fit him so well. Between his legs, there was a picnic basket on the ground. They were going on a picnic.

"What's this?" Stella asked, eyeing the picnic basket.

"Our lunch" replied Mac, nonchalantly.

"Sounds good to me! Where should we set up?"

While Stella was looking around the park, Mac took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on it.

"I didn't forget; this is only the beginning. Happy 7 month anniversary, Stella."

With that comment, Stella's insides turned into mush. She thought that Mac would forget about this day, once again. But he proved her wrong, once again. Who knew no-nonsense-boss Detective Mac Taylor was such a sweetheart?

Stella did, because she knew not only _Detective_ Mac Taylor, but Mac Taylor the person as well.

Stella picked a nice shaded spot under a big tree to have their picnic. Both laying out the blanket and taking out the food. He had made everything, from the sandwiches, to the dessert which was a little strawberry short cake. The only store-bought thing was the wine, which was poured into little wine glasses that he had brought from home.

Stella was having the most fun she's had for a long time. The week had been stressful with cases coming in like crazy, she had almost even forgotten about this day. But all the stress was worth it, because now she was having a great picnic with the man she loved. Yes, she loved him. That had been decided quite a while back, and she didn't regret it one bit.

Both detectives finished eating and Stella lay down on her back on the blanket, fiddling around with her new phone. Then a notification from that social network popped up.

_1 new invitation_

_Mac Taylor invites you to dinner on the river._

Stella turned her head toward Mac, who was looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You better RSVP soon, Stella."

_0 guests attending, 0 guests not attending, 1 guest awaiting reply._

Stella quickly pressed the, "I'm attending" button which turned the RSVP list to:

_1 guests attending, 0 guests not attending, 0 guests awaiting reply._

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7." Mac said, leaning over and placing a kiss over her lips.

The two separated at around 4:30 for Stella to get ready, and because Mac decided that he was getting kind of embarrassed carrying a picnic basket around Central Park all day. "I'll carry a brief case, my kit, _your purse_, not a picnic basket." he had said.

It was 6:30 now, and she was ready to leave. Olive green dress to match her eyes, a nice pair of heels, hair up with strands coming down the side of her face, and sprits of perfume in all the right places. When Mac saw her, his mind would go crazy. And when he saw how much cleavage her dress showed, his mind would go straight into the gutter.

Mac Taylor was sometimes so predictable. When he arrived at Stella's- 7:00 on the dot of course- the door opened, his mouth dropped, mumbled some incomprehensible words, she got her bag, closed the door, finally making it to the elevator; Mac's eyes never leaving her.

The couple got onto the boat for their anniversary dinner where there was a little table set up with candles and all. The boat would set sail and come back only on Mac's cue.

"Wow Mac, you didn't have to do all this."

"I know."

A comfortable silence surrounded them as the sailed along the river, looking out to the city. The city that they serve and protect every single day.

"Wine?" Mac asked.

The two drank their wine, and their server brought them their food.

"Greek, my favorite. How'd you know?" She said playfully.

Going along, Mac said, "All those years we've been partners, I gotta at least know what your favorite food is."

"Good man" Stella said, biting into her food, her face showing the sheer joy of tasting her food.

The two laughed and ate, enjoying the company when Stella saw something written on her plate in Greek.

παντρέψου με?

"Mac…?" She asked hesitantly as he shoved his hand in his pocket, getting out of his seat, and bending down on one knee.

"Stella, pan-drep-sou me?" He said, in his best Greek, pulling a small box out. "I love you Stella Bonasera, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

When she heard him actually say the words, the tears that had been forming in the corners of her eyes spilled out. She cupped his face, kissing his lips saying, "Neh! Yes! Yes! 100x yes!"

Though her kissing him should've been enough, he finally relaxed his tense posture when he had actually heard her accept.

The now newly engaged couple enjoyed the rest of their night with lots a body contact throughout the night, never wanting to separate.

XXXXX

The next morning was a riot for the couple. They had to go tell Sinclair about it and only god knew how he was going to react. And everyone was grinning widely at the couple since they had saw on Facebook, a major update.

_Mac Taylor is now engaged to Stella Bonasera._

* * *

**Yeahhh, i bet that was pretty predictable there. But still very necessary. Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and the story! Please, please please REVIEW! (: It'll make my life in this dead cold Minnesota (yes, in the middle of April i know) a little better! (: Thank you so much guys!**

**Oh PPS- the Greek was from the internet, i have no clue if that's right. So i apologize if it is way offf. :b**


End file.
